Angelic smile
by Cinta Killua
Summary: Arata beruntung sepanjang hidupnya melihat senyuman malaikat Hikaru dan ia ingin terus melihat malaikat tersenyum di angkasa bersama bintang di langit Sena Arata X Hoshihara Hikaru
"Aishiteru...arata kun "hikaru tertidur tersenyum

"Aishiteru juga hikaru kun"arata tersenyum melihat hikaru tidur termanis arata lihat

Arata beruntung sepanjang hidupnya melihat seseorang malaikat tersenyum yang begitu indah di cahaya yang selama ini tersembunyi berada di dalam tubuh saja cahaya itu akan terus terang di angkasa

Angelic smile  
Disclaimer:

Danball Senki Wars © Level-5

Warnings:

OOC, rada yaoi,rada ga nyambung dikit,gagal

Important Note:

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini terinspirasi dari picture arata hikaru sedang di festival lagi ehem - ehem (tau sndri itu sedang apa hahahah) semoga suka sama fic pertama saya

..

Pada malam itu di duck manor (porton,harness,jenock) kelompok jenock dan harness sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk melakukan seperti hal yang biasa di lakukan ruang tamu untuk berbicara dan lain - suatu ruang tamu tersebut ada arata,haruki,hikaru,muraku,vannesa,mikail,takeru dan sakuya sedang melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Dimulai dari Arata sedang bertarung dengan muraku menggukankan LBX sedang duduk memandang jendela di luar dan saat itu malam sedang sedang duduk di sofa sambil minum jus jeruk dan menonton sedang berkumpul di meja bersama Takeru membahas treding lbx terbaru yaitu O dan Mikail melihat pertarungan arata dan pemuda bersurai batu bata berteriak.

"Aaah sedikit lagi tuh pasti kena"ucap Arata rada lemes sedikit sambil berusaha mengalahkan Magna Orthus milik Muraku

"Tidak semudah itu kamu bisa mengalahkan ku Sena Arata" ucap Muraku dengan santai tapi tetap serius melawan dot blastrizer dan akhirnya arata kalah battle dengan muraku

"Yaaah aku kalah lagi bertarung dengan mu" ucap Arata lagi cemberut dan kesal karena lbxnya di kalahkan oleh Muraku

"Muraku selalu hebat dalam pertarungan benar tidak Mikail ! " ucap Vannesa dengan santai dan Mikail menggangguk setuju

"Jangan bersedih Arata, kalau kamu pintar dalam strategi dan tidak sembarangan pasti kamu bisa mengalahkan ku Arata.." ucap muraku sambil tepuk pundak arata

"Huuuh...Iya deh Muraku makasih ya sarannya hehehe" ucap arata tersenyum gigi

"Sekarang giliaranku untuk memakai arena ini ayo kita battle mikail "ucap vanessa menantang mikail

"Oke siapa takut! . yang kalah harus ngetraktir banana split mau kagak?" Tantang mikail

"Oke...deal ! Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkan ku mikail " vanessa meledek mikail

"Masa? Enelan? Miapa? Hahahaha paling juga kamu kalah sama aku weee _tongue emotikon_ " ucap mikail meledek vanessa

Karena saling meledek satu sama lain akhirnya mereka bertarung LBX dengan saling berusaha membuat salah satu di antara berdua di puk puk sama muraku Sekilas Arata melihat hikaru sedang memandang hikaru sedang kesepian dan arata memutuskan menghampiri hikaru yang sedang galau

"Bokutachi no bouken wa...mada hajimatta bakari..." Hikaru bernyanyi sambil mau menyapanya arata kaget mendengar suara nyanyian hikaru yang begitu indah dan merdu sekali sehingga membuat arata mabuk kepayang dan berkata

"Waah suaramu indah sekali hikaru san" ucap arata dengan nosebling sehingga membuat hikaru kaget dan berhenti menyanyi

"A..arata... Sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku?" Hikaru kaget

"Sejak tadi kamu menyanyi habisnya suaramu indah sekali hik hehe" arata senyum Hikaru memerah

"Dasar BATAAAAA..." Hikaru langsung menendang kaki arata dan lari ke kamar dari ruang di dalam hati dia senang sekali di puji sama arata

"Aduuuh sakit hikaruuu jangan di tendang tahu" rengek arata sambil memegang kaki kanan habis di tendang oleh hikaru pergi dari ruang tamu arata hanya tersenyum dan ketawa kecil

"hahaha dasar hikaru... dari dulu selalu saja seperti itu ga pernah berubah sifatnya" kata arata dalam hati sambil muraku melihat arata sedang kesakitan

"Kau baik - baik saja arata?" Ucap muraku menghampiri melihat kaki arata di tendang sama hikaru

"Aku baik -baik saja kok ... sedikit memar di kaki kanan tar juga baikan kok " senyum arata

"Yakin nih baik - baik saja?" Muraku cemas

"Iya aku baik aja kok" ucap arata

"Oh yaudah kalau begitu .ngomong - ngomong kenapa tadi si hikaru ta?" Muraku bertanya

"tidak ada apa-apa dia mau kebelet ke toilet di tahan sama aku lalu di tendang deh itu doang kok" ucap arata

"Ooh begitu ya?Aku duluan dulu ya ar mau ke kamar udh malam nih mau tidur" ucap muraku meninggalkan arata

"Iya muraku" ucap arata

"Ayo har ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu di kamar" ucap muraku

"Souka... Emg mw bicara apa ku?" Haruki bertanya sambil minum jus jeruk kaleng

"Penting deh jgn bicara di sini pokoknya" muraku meninggalkan ruang tamu kemudian di susul oleh haruki

Mari kembali ke pertarungan Vannesa dan Mikail berlangsung

"Aaah ayo sedikit lagi cih " ucap vanessa agak kesal berusaha mengalahkan mikail

"Sudah ku bilang kan tidak mudah untuk melawanku vanessa hahahhaha" mikail ketawa bahagia

"Cih mulai sombong kau ini rasakan ini hiaaaat" ucap vannesa sehingga lbx mikail membuatnya kalah dalam battle

"Aahahhahaha makan tuh sombong lagian kau menganggap remeh lawan aku kau harus traktir banana split ke aku "vanessa ketawa bahagia

"Huuuh...Iya - iya deh aku traktir kamu sa" ucap mikail rada cemberut di kalahkan sama vannesa

Bel jam dinding berbunyi menunjukan pukul 21.00 itu bertanda itu jam tidur murid kamui daimon ,sakuya,takeru,vannesa,mikail memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan segera bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat karena besok pelajaran akan di mulai pulul 07.00

Di kamar 302 arata memasuki kamar lalu,arata tidur di atas ranjang dan hikaru masih tetap 00.00 arata terbangun dari tidur yang indah dan melihat hikaru masih belajar dan arata memutuskan untuk menarik tangan hikaru yang sedang belajar

"Arata... Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang!" Bentak hikaru

"Tidak mau tidak mauu "

"Lepaskan arataaa..."hikaru berdiri dan melepas tangan arata

"Sekarang maunya kamu apa arata?" Hikaru bertanya sambil tampang badmood karena belajar di ganggu sama arata

"Maunya kamu tidur hikaru ini udah tengah malem"

"Tidak mau,besok ulangan bu mito dan nilai aku harus perfect arataa..." Hikaru mulai tambah badmood

"aku ga mau kamu sakit besok hikaru ! Ayo tidur sekarang !" Bentak tegas arata terhadap hikaru

"Uugggh... Sudah ku bilang aku mau belajar demi nilai perfect ngerti arataa !" Hikaru kesal terhadap arata

"AYO TIDUR SEKARANG HIKARU !"Arata menarik tangan hikaru ke kasur dari meja belajar

"Uuugh...BERHENTI MENARIK TANGANKU ARATAAAA ! "Hikaru teriak dan melepas tangan arata"Kamu selalu aja mengagguku di saat aku belajar selalu dan aku tidak suka belajarku di ganggu oleh kamu " hikaru benar - benar marah sama arata

"Ini demi kesehatanmu hikaru aku ga mau kamu sakit karena memaksa belajar demi perfect tau kamu segalanya tapi... Jangan seperti itu juga hik" bentak arata

"Berhentii memerintahku akan selalu menganggapmu menjadi musuh bukan jadi teman !" Hikaru mendorong arata sehingga arata jatuh dan pergi keluar sambil mendobrak pintu kamar 302

"Aduuh sakit tau hikaru...padahal aku peduli sama dia aja deh mau apa huh" arata gosok2 bokong lalu pergi ke ranjang kemudian ia tidur

Hikaru kesal sama perbuatan arata lalu ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan kebetulan di kulkas ada jus jeruk kaleng maka ia meminum itu sambil jalan ke sofa

"Iih ngeselin amet lagi asik - asiknya belajar malah di ganggu besok itu ada ulangan dasar bata "hikaru cemberut sambil minum jus jeruk kaleng

hikaru pergi ke meja di ruang tamu ia melihat seseorang gadis sedang duduk di tepi jendela yang sedang menatap awan di balik melihat gadis berambut merah itu mengeluarkan air mata kemudian hikaru menghampirinya

"Kamu kenapa? Kok kamu nangis? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya hikaru kepada seorang gadis

"Aku baik2 saja kok" ia menyeka kedua air matanya

"Tapi kamu tadi menangis mata kamu ga bisa berbohong " ucap hikaru

"aku baik2 saja hikaru kun jangan mempeduliakan aku" ia tersenyum sehingga hikaru binggung

"kau tau namaku dari mana? Padahal kita belum pernah berjumpa" hikaru bingung

"Aku tau semua ini kamu pasti ribut sama arata kan?"Ucap Gadis itu Sambil kucek2 mata

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau kalau aku habis ribut sama arata?" Hikaru heran

"Karena aku melihat isi hati kamu sehingga aku tau emosi yang kamu lakukan" gadis itu mendekati hikaru

"Ka..kalau bo...leh tau siapa namamu supaya aku bisa mengenalmu" hikaru mundur ke belakang karena gugup

"Hihihi...hikaru"gadis itu ketawa kecil melihat muka hikaru sedang grogi

"Lhooo? Kok ke..ke..ketawa seh kamu" hikaru blushing dan grogi melihat gadis itu

"Hahahah jangan grogi dong aku juga malu" gadis itu blushing

"Ka..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" hikaru tsundere mode on

"kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa nama aku jelas aku di sini untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kamu hik" ucap gadis berambut merah itu

"Menyampaikan pesan?"

"Iya aku di tugaskan menyampaikan tugas ke kamu tahu semua di jenock sebenarnya sayang kepadamu hik tapi kamunya terlalu tertutup terhadap semuanya" gadis itu memegang tangan hikaru"Terutama arata..." Gadis berambut merah tersenyum

"Hah?... Arata?" Hikaru heran terhadap ucapan gadis berambut merah

"Iya... Arata sebenarnya sayang banget sama kamu hik bahkan melebihi dari kata cinta memperingati kamu untuk berhenti belajar karena ia ingin kamu selalu hadir di sekolah dan selalu menemani dia sampai kapan pun"

"A..apakah itu benar?" Hikaru cengo dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Iya benar sekali hikaru ini dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari segi apapun hikaru harus minta maaf kepada arata atas keras kepalamu" Hikaru tidak bisa menahan air mata lebih lama lagi

"Ja..jadi selama ini arata...hweeeeeee" Hikaru menangis kencang sambil memukul tembok

"sudahlah hikaru kun jangan sedih selalu datang belakangan" gadis itu memeluk hikaru dari belakang

"Ta..tapi hiks hiks aku berbuat kasar.. Hiks hiks sa..sama arata hweeeeeee" hikaru menjedotkan kepala ke tembok dan terus menangis

"hikaru kun jangan sakiti diri sendir hentikaan!" Bentak gadis itu dan berusaha menghindarkan dari tembok

"Lepaskan akuu hweeee! " hikaru berontak tetap melakukannya

"Kau boleh menyesal sekarang hikaru ,jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri"Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan sabar lebih lama lagi "kalau kau terus sakiti dirimu sendiri aku akan menggunakan jalan kasar!" ancaman gadis itu

"Tidaaaak ! Aku akan terus begini hweee sa..sampai a..aku"

"Benar, kau melawan ancaman aku rupanya rasakan ini hiaaaat" gadis itu memukul kencang leher hikaru hingga pingsan "Maafkan aku hikaru kamu tidak di buat pingsan bisa jadi masalah buat ku"

Gadis itu membawa hikaru ke sofa dan membiarkannya tidur di gadis itu pergi ke kamar 302 dan mengetuk pintu kemudian ia meninggalkan surat dan ia terbangun dari tidur dan membuka pintu kamar melihat sebuah secarik kertas dan ia membukanya

Dear, Sena Arata

kau pergi ke ruang tamu sekarang hikaru sedang tidur di ruang tamu dan bawa dia ke kamarmu ya

Nb:Kau obati dulu kening Hikaru terlebih dahulu

Setelah melihat surat itu arata langsung ke ruang arata tidak percaya kalau hikaru ada di ruang tamu ia berpikir

"Wah ternyata di surat itu benar ada hikaru lagi tidur "arata lari ke tempat hikaru tidur"Hikaru...syukurlah kau baik2 saja" Arata tersenyum

"Aishiteru arata kun zzzz..." Hikaru ngigo

arata cengo mendengar ngingonya hikaru kemudian elus2 kepala hikaru dan membawa hikaru ke sudah di kamar 302 arata langsung menaruh tubuh hikaru di ranjangnya sambil menyelimuti dia sedang arata ngantuk banget akhirnya dia ketiduran di ranjang hikaru

Tbc


End file.
